Assassin
by Lady Dan
Summary: Mahado and his apprentice are faced with assassins and thieves wherever they turn. Where are they coming from? Who is their master? The high priests are being picked off...is the pharaoh safe?  **Not going to be completed, was my first FF ever.**
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in this story.

Please review the story and tell me what you think!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mana."

The apprentice started as she heard her name, snapped out of a daydream.

"Yes, Master Mahado?" She tried tentatively.

Her master sighed as she responded, tired of her inattentive nature.

As he opened his mouth to reprimand her, Mahado changed his mind. "You have paid little attention to your lessons."

Mana visibly flinched, bracing herself for a punishment- or worse, another lecture! Mahado continued, noting her expression. "What has been on your mind that has so totally engrossed you today?"

"Ahmm…" Mana tried to come up with a passable excuse. "Well, I-"

Mahad quickly cut her off. 'I would like the truth, Mana." You must have a very good reason judging by your behavior."

Man fidgeted as he talked, still looking for a good excuse to use. She stopped trying as Mahado stood up abruptly. "We will continue your lesson later today. Use this time to try to contend with whatever is bothering you." He left the room in which he'd been trying to teach his unruly apprentice, understanding that his present subject must not me of any interest to her.

Walking down the corridor, Mahado stopped suddenly as he saw an irregular shadow around a corner ahead. Continuing after a moment, he mentally called up a freezing spell to use if necessary. Mahado reached the corner, continuing past and intending to turn back after the intersection. How much damage could a 'thief' do? As the priest turned, he felt a cold steel blade plunge into his upper back. Collapsing into a kneel; Mahado's last thought was "_No…my Pharaoh…_"

Mana was still sitting right where her master had left her, a frown on her face. She thought to herself, _I should have told him…that dream could've been important…_The apprentice shut her eyes, as if trying to banish the memory. _Magicians have visions sometimes. But…it couldn't have been true…_ She decided to go somewhere more calming to think on her problem. _Or maybe I'll even go tell Mahado._

Mana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to summon any part of her usual chipper personality, she entered the hallway. She stopped abruptly, hand to her forehead. _Wha-what was that? It felt like Master Mahado just… disappeared._ The apprentice continued haltingly down the hallway, unsure what had just happened.

The invader looked up from the high priest's limp form. Stealing a glance around, he dashed noiselessly down the hallway, ever closer to his eventual target.

_The pharaoh will die._


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in this story.

Please review the story and tell me what you think!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana heard a female voice, possibly chanting from a nearby room. _Isis? She'd know what to do._

Walking hesitantly into the room, the apprentice stopped short as she saw Isis- eyes shut and calling upon the Millennium Ankh's powers. Mana waited next to the doorway, hoping Isis would be done soon.

The high priestess was so fully wrapped in her spell that she hadn't heard or **seen** Mana enter the room. As she came out of her vision, Isis realized she wasn't alone, and raised a hand that started flickering with green lightning. Mana winced and stepped backwards, blocking her face with her arms. As Isis' eyes came back into their normal focus, she dropped the spell and asked Mana, "Yes?"

The apprentice uncovered her face hesitantly. 'Umm…I just…sort of…had a problem."

Isis made eye contact with the apprentice. "What kind of problem?"

"I-I think I had a vision."

"What did you see?" Isis said interestedly.

"Master Mahado was attacked. By someone. His ring told him but the- person- got him!"

Isis was skeptical. _Can it be true? Mahado is certainly not incompetent. And I do not believe his apprentice would lie._

"Come. We will find High Priest Mahado." She walked briskly out of the room.

The palace was disconcertingly quiet as the two magicians went towards Mahado's quarters, Mana scampering to keep up with Isis' stride. The apprentice's eyes flicked in every direction, scanning the shadows.

As the two turned down the final hallway to reach Mahado's room, Mana cried out. She ran flat out towards her master's fallen body, falling to her knees beside him. "Master…" she breathed, half a sob.

The priestess knelt next to Mana, visually assessing Mahado's condition. She touched a finger to his wrist. "Mana…he has a very slow pulse. Mahado needs treatment as soon as possible." She stood, quietly reciting a spell to lift Mahado with her. The apprentice was startled for a few moments, until she noticed the priestess' control. Mana scrambled to her feet, following Isis into Mahado's quarters. Isis released her spell when Mahado was on his bed, moving him onto his side. A look of great concern flashed over the priestess' face. "Mana…these wounds are very bad. The blade was poisoned. Your master's recovery will not be swift."

The apprentice looked up with watery eyes. "I-I should've told him about my dream…" She sniffed. "It's my fault…" Isis quickly cut in. "That is not true, Mana. You couldn't have known to tell Mahado."

Isis stood up, looking down at Mana kneeling on the floor next to her master. "I will return soon with a guard for High Priest Mahado." She virtually glided out of the room.

Isis had her own concerns. _Why did I not sense this future…? Is some force blocking my predictions…?_

As soon as Mana was sure that Isis was out of hearing range, she stopped trying to hold back tears, putting her face in her hands.


End file.
